magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai
You first see Mordecai in the First quest. When you meet him, you can easily tell that he's is a very shady guy. Not only that, but you feel sick to your stomach when you find out what the Eggs you give him are for. 'Mordecai's Foul Concoction Spoilers' Swathed in dark robes, this alchemist gives off the distinct impression of great age and wisdom. He hunches over a foul-smelling concoction, the heat from the fire illuminating the lines of his face. He rises as you enter the dark stone room, drawing a hood over his head. The walls of this cold room are completely covered in shelves, boasting oddly labeled ingredients and jars. You stay by the door, a hand on the handle. The man in the middle of the room extends a hand to you in invitation, and hesitatingly you slide into the room. "I," he gestures self-importantly, "am the renowned Alchemist Mordecai. Perhaps you have heard of me?" You shake your head, but he continues speaking as if you had nodded. "I am sure my reputation makes you curious as to why I have summoned you?" You nod, drawing near to the cauldron. The contents smell quite odd, and the color is a dark purple. You wonder what it's being made for. The alchemist sees you looking and smiles. "It is a difficult draft to brew, have no doubt. The ingredients needed are not... easy to obtain. This is where you enter into the equation." You look up. "What is it I can do for you?" you ask. A student would never impede in an elder's studies or refuse to offer aid. "Well," the alchemist says, stirring a ladle lazily in the potion, "this spell calls for, as I said, rare elements... specifically, four koi shells. I need you to deliver to me these components. In return, perhaps I can offer you something..." You nod in agreement, and follow him as he walks you to the door. "I thank you for your help in this matter," he says, opening the door for you. "I also advise you to speak to no one of this matter." --- You return to the stony alchemist's rooms beneath The Keep, bag heavy with eggs. The old man, examining his cauldron, turns to you. "You do not have the required ingredients, I see," he says, looking into your side bag at the eggs you have gathered. "Do I need to remind you of your mission? Four koi eggs, delivered to me. Do not come back until you possess them." --- You make your way back to the old mage's quarters, to find him still hovering over his potion. You advance, holding open your leather bag, in which nestle four koi eggs. Mordecai nods in satisfaction, and takes the egg from you. He cracks them one by one into the potion, which turns an even darker purple and begins to smoke slightly. You bite your lip in shock, thinking of the koi inside those eggs, unborn as of yet. Still, this is a master, and perhaps he has some reasons you do not understand. It would not do to question one so learned in magic. You watch as the potion begins to smoke even more, turning a sickly green. Mordecai curses and flips hurriedly through an old book, muttering to himself. Finally he turns to you. "Something, some error, has been made." A displeased look has come over his face, and the shadows from the room are unkind. "I now require two eggs of the Chimera and two of the Arkenian Kitsune. Will you bring these to me?" You nod in agreement, not daring to speak against a learned scholar. --- Trudging down a long flight of stairs, you sigh. Entering the stuffy, odd smelling room, Mordecai rises. "Do you have them?" he inquires, and you open your bag. He scowls in displeasure and turns his back to you. "I told you I have need of four more eggs; two of the Arkenian Kitsune, and two of the Chimera. When you have them, return to me." --- Finally having found the required ingredients, you return to the alchemist's chambers and present him with the eggs. He smiles at you and collects them, again cracking them one by one into the vat of potion. You look away, thinking of the animals within. The brew begins to smell, an awful smell that makes you want to hold your noise. Mordecai turns from the cauldron and goes to an ancient desk, hunting through parchments and bottles until he finds a small velvet bag. Presenting it to you, he says; "Within this bag is 600 gold. Do not return to this place, and speak to no one of our dealings." You leave hurriedly, the money lying heavy in your hand, but not as heavily as your worry. Category:Quest NPC